


It Happens

by Scribefor4



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribefor4/pseuds/Scribefor4
Summary: Kylo keeps hearing a song in his head...Rey's the one singing it.  Inspired by the song It Happens





	

lyrics are by Sugarland...This is Disney's and Lucasfilm's sandbox, I'm just playing in the sand...

 

Ain't no rhyme or reason.

Kylo Ren was on the Finalizer and was having a bad day. 

No complicated meaning

A song was running through his head and he couldn't place the song or the artist. He had never heard the song before..it was a genre of music that his parents sometimes listened to but he never did, and when they did and he would be there he would inwardly wince when he listened to it.

Ain't no need to overthink it,

Every time the shit seemed to hit the fan, the chorus of the song would spring into his mind and it would actually kill the urge to lay waste to whatever was irking him at the moment.

Let go laughing.

He felt lighter when he just let go of it. He actually felt physically tired if he happened to think of who or what was driving him temporarily insane.

Life don't go quite like you planned it

He thought of the scavenger. How his bond with her changed him

We try so hard to understand it

He doesn't understand how this nobody from a backwater planet happened to kick his ass twice in one day and take his heart and be about 75 percent of his impulse control

The irrefutable, indisputable fact is

All he knew was at the end of this day, despite it being one of the worst since Starkiller base, even with Hux being an ass as ususal, Phasma getting under his skin and lots of mechanical failures and running out of muffins in the mess hall, today wasn't quite as bad.  
It happens.

Damn. He thought. What was the name of this song?

 

On a resistance base, Rey was doing her chores for the day.  
Ain't no rhyme or reason,

sometimes things go wrong...she thinks as she drops a dish and breaks it...

No complicated meaning

Wonders what Master Luke would think about the song repeating in her head like this

No need to overthink it 

As she's cleaning up the broken dish she just says Nah and throws the pieces away

Let go laughing...she stopped doing the dishes that she was doing in her kitchen when she sees a little bubble floating up from the soapy dishwater

Life don't go quite like you planned it

She thought of Ren, How she bond with him changed her

We try so hard to understand to understand it

She doesn't get how Ren had the chance to kill her and didn't

The irrefutable, indisputable fact is

All she knew at the end of the day, she felt tugs on the bond that Ren and Rey share. Sometimes they were stronger than others and for some strange reason she wants muffins at eleven o'clock in the morning

It happens.  
And she hums the song over again. and she sings the chorus  
And Kylo Ren hears it.


End file.
